ultimatewritersfandomcom-20200214-history
Station 13.0 By Brandon Blaesing
Tim was riding home from school with his mother one day, and his mother had not asked him how his day was. Now usually his mother will ask him a lot of stuff relating to his day when he came home but not today. As a matter of fact, Tim’s mother seemed to be very down lately, but Tim couldn’t figure out why, but every night, he would sometimes hear his mother crying in her room. He still didn’t understand why because he was a very good boy, and rarely caused his mother stress. All of this had been happening ever since they moved. While driving Tim’s mother stopped in front of a vacant lot where a foundation used to sit but was now gone, possibly demolished or burned down. “I’m so sorry.’’ Tim’s mother said. “It was my fault.’’ Tim wondered what his mother was talking about and wanted to know more. But his mother drove off and told him not to ask about it. When Tim and his mother got home Tim’s mother went straight to bed and started crying. When Tim was about to ask his mother what was wrong she lashed out at him and told him to get out of her room. Heartbroken, Tim went back into his room and began to get angry at his mother. But when he looked out the bedroom window, he saw a small boy out on the front lawn, walking to his front door. Tim went downstairs to see who it was but when he went to go check, the kid was gone. Tim blew it off as a joke and went back into his room. Later that evening Tim’s mother went out to buy groceries. While she was out, Tim lied down in his bed, wondering why his mother was so on edge. But then he heard a strange noise, coming from his mother’s bedroom, as he slowly crept toward her room the sound became more clear. It was his mother’s radio making static noise. But the weird thing was he didn’t remember his mother turning it on. As he listened closely he heard a faint child voice saying ‘’why did you do it?’’ and ‘’we will never forgive you.’’ He looked at the station it was tuned to and his heart dropped when he saw it. The radio was stationed to 13.0. When Tim’s mother came home Tim told her what had happened. And when he mentioned the part about her radio turning on, she was furious. ‘’young man, what were you doing in my room?’’ Tim tried to explain what had happened but his mother would not listen and sent him to his room for the rest of the day. In the middle of the night Tim woke up to the sound of his mother having a nightmare, “No! Please! Stop! I’m sorry! Please! Don’t hurt me!” is what Tim heard through the bedroom wall. After a while the agony stopped and all was peaceful. That is until Tim heard a knock on his bedroom window; he slowly walked up to them, opened the blinds and saw the same kid he saw today, only this time he was covered in bruises. The kid just sat there, looking at Tim. Then when Tim looked away, the kid vanished. At school the next day Tim was reading a book in class when he looked up and saw the same boy from yesterday only this time, he was next to a girl around the same age as the boy. ‘’Hey Mrs. Stanford, who are those kids? Tim asked his teacher, but his teacher didn’t see anything and sternly told Tim to get back to reading. But Tim wondered who these kids were, what they were. At home Tim came across an article on his computer about a tragedy striking a daycare center. On September 31st 1999, a worker decided to leave the kids behind and go to the mall to buy supplies, but while she was gone, she was unaware of the fact she left the stove on and when she returned, the daycare was burnt to the ground, and no one survived. Tim looked up one of the kids who died and came across something that turned him white with fear. One of the kids was the same kid he kept seeing before, he looked just like him, and he was him. Tim went to his mother and asked her about the daycare that burned down. But she said nothing, went to the bathroom and started to cry her eyes out. Tim backed out of the room slowly and just went to bed. But in the middle of the night Tim heard the sound of something trying to break open his window, he crawled out of bed to see who it was, but when he went to check the window, no one was out there, and Tim crawled back into bed. Tim woke up to find the boy he kept on seeing only this time, his clothes were burned and he had no eyes, just 2 dark holes over where his eyes would be. Tim tried to scream but his mouth was covered with tape. He tried to escape but a jump rope was tied around him. As Tim tried harder and harder to escape, more and more dead kids came in through the window, and then lifted Tim up with minimal effort and hoisted him into their wagon and began to drag him away. Tim woke up to find the children were dragging him to the site of the daycare which was now a vacant lot. Only this time it wasn’t so vacant anymore. Now the daycare stood over the lot, despite it being demolished. The children took him inside, and once they were in Tim looked around and saw the place crawling with dead children, they all began to speak to him but their mouths weren’t moving at all. ‘’You will pay.’’ One of them said in a childish voice. Then the children had a plan. One of them went into a storage area and walked out with a can of gasoline, then one of them grabbed a match, and they doused Tim with the gasoline and lit the match. Just when they were about to throw the match at Tim he looked away in fear and saw something that caught his eye. On the desk was a nametag that had Tim’s mothers name on it. And once he realized this, the kid with the match disappeared along with the match. But then Tim could see an old radio next to his mother’s nametag. This wasn’t the thing that caught his attention though, what caught his attention was the station it was assigned to: 13.0. “This must be how they were communicating!” He thought. So he struggled with the tape covering his mouth. He started to stick his tongue through his mouth in order to make the tape lose its stickiness. It wasn’t easy but before he knew it the tape was already halfway off. He began to call his mother for help. Meanwhile back at home Tim’s mother could hear her son crying for help. And she knew exactly where he was. She quickly drove to the daycare and saw that one of the children were about to ignite Tim. But she scolded them and told the kids that it was her fault, and not to bring her son into any of this. Some of the children disappeared, but the ones surrounding Tim and the one with the match stayed. All of a sudden the children surrounding Tim walked up to Tim’s mother and began to hold her down so she couldn’t escape. They wanted her to see every minute of this. While the boy with the match got ready to light Tim on fire, Tim’s mother thought to herself: ‘’what have I done? I spent so much time feeling guilty about a mistake I made that I forgot that I have a boy who needs me!” Once she thought this, more and more children disappeared, and she figured out what was going on. The dead kids are attracted to her guilt, so the more guilty she becomes, the more dead kids she attracts, and since she spent so much time mourning about a mistake she made, that gave the children a better opportunity to get her son. But when she realized this, the boy with the match threw the match at Tim but in the nick of time, she yelled out: ‘’No! Tim!’’ and right when she yelled that, the match disappeared, and so did the rest of the kids. The daycare was gone and Tim was safe and no longer tied up. He ran up to his mother and the 2 reunited in a hug. “Oh Tim I’m so sorry! I let my guilt take over my life and I stopped paying attention to you!’’ she cried. ‘’its ok mommy’’ Tim said. But then Tim wondered how the ghosts were controlling the radio and his mom announced that the daycare used to be a radio station but it ran out of business, so it became a daycare. The two then went home and Tim’s mother promised to do her job again. When Tim got home he tried to tune the radio to 13.0 but the station wasn’t there anymore. Category:Horror Category:Paranormal